


Some Way To Come Down

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Costume Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty weird having someone be indebted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Way To Come Down

He really wants to fly, not meander around carrying a black yellow mess of fabric, buckles and tangled attachments, full of this compulsion to do something and having no outlet. He feels strung out and crushed and maybe it'd be a good way to take a load off, for a while. But his wings are beyond damaged, singed and ripped up, no matter how much he'd love that. Sean remembers trying to keep the beach in sight with Alex's weight affecting his balance, Angel chasing them, and jealousy blooms in the bottom of his stomach. She'd never need anything strapped on her or someplace to fall from to get aerial.

He finds himself down where Alex practises watching the light blink green, captivated by it for so long, he fails to notice someone approaching until Alex curls a hand around his elbow and leans in, far too amused.

“Whoa, space case. What the hell is so interesting?”

He doesn't jump, just closes his eyes and says, “Nothing. Have you seen Hank around? I was gonna ask him to um, fix up whatever he calls this thing.”

Alex is going to sense his need regardless of how insincere he acts about it, he's perceptive for that kind of thing. He's also been in prison already, he stood up to Shaw early on, and he likes to needle Hank. Affectionately, but still. He's never bothered messing with Sean much for some reason, maybe because he knows Sean never graduated from Harvard at the age of fifteen and while he's not a genius by any stretch, he has learned to deflect rejection pretty easy.

“He vanted to be alone,” Alex says, “In the lab. I tried to drag him out of there several times. He's still bumming over Raven, I guess.”

Sean punches him on the shoulder, half heartedly. Alex has a strange way of dealing with things. Like, he realizes they're heavy, so in the place of trying to forget them, or chew over them, he chooses to goofball off them instead. Maybe none of them have the right approach, though, to internalize rather than talk about it.

“Dude, all I'm saying is you're stupid not to check there.”

“No man, you're just so hella insensitive.”

“Says the guy who wants his superhero costume mended.”

Sean only flashes him the finger for that. He thinks Alex is going to barge past him into the bunker but instead he softens, sort of, and slides down the wall by the thick door, folding his arms across his knees.

“Look, I never said it wasn't justified. I get how he felt for her. I liked her. It blows she's gone.”

Yeah. Everything blows right now. He twists his mouth and collapses next to Alex on the floor, bunching his fingers in the material while he thinks. Their legs brush together, Sean's sneaker knocking rhythmically against Alex's.

“Alex, did you ever. Did you ever think about going with him? I mean, even for a second, or whatever?”

He can feel Alex looking at him weirdly, up and down. Like he's getting a measure, taking way too much time before he answers, carefully.

“No. I don't think so. I knew you wouldn't.”

“You think you know me?” Sean asks, rising to him a little bit, looking him in the eye. Sure he likes Alex a lot, but if he's ferocious about anything, it's his independence.

“I know you pulled me off that boat.”

“Well, yeah.” He acknowledges, kind of smiling, living it again with a different twist, experiencing that same sudden adrenaline rush he loves, Alex dragging on his hand and breaking his concentration with elated yells he didn't care to phase out, but they still got there, they did it. “I guess there is that.”

“I'm serious, Sean. Thankyou. I mean it. Thanks for that.”

His stare is level on Sean now and he can't help himself cringing a little in discomfort, not because he doesn't appreciate Alex's gratitude, just 'cause it's pretty weird having someone be indebted to him. He's never really been in that position before.

“You blasted Angel away from me after we landed.”

“I think I might've thought your wings were a part of you, for some reason. Like hers. Not some weird-science stripey fibre.” Alex winces, and clears his throat, as if he hadn't meant to take it that far.

It's nice, though, to turn it around. Sean wishes that were the case fairly regularly, though he knows that would've burned so bad. He puts his hand in the middle of Alex's chest, where the bolts come from.

“Sounds pretty heartfelt, Alex.” He says. “You sure you're okay?”

Alex reaches out and touches his mouth in exchange. “Don't get used to it,” He grunts, then replaces his fingers with his lips, kissing him and shit, angling Sean's face up to accept it, full-on tongue. It throws him for a moment and he nearly freezes, bracing himself for it to be another development in asshole humour. Then he figures even if it is, it's Alex and it's cool, he can deal with that. He surges forward, massively over-eager, and Alex laughs when they separate, shoving him in the knee.

“What?” He flushes, gut churning again, a sensation which is fast becoming all-too familiar. “You started it, don't act like that.” He can feel his power start to get away from him, his goddamn voice actually _cracks_ , so embarrassing. Like he doesn't know any other way of communicating he's not in the mood to be screwed with.

Alex grins in response, provocation accomplished. “Try not to lose it too soon.”

He hooks a couple fingers into Sean's belt suggestively, thumb brushing against his hipbone, planting a second, dry kiss against his neck.

Sean isn't inspired to do what's best for him very often but he understands that if he doesn't act now he's going to miss out on something, for sure. Most of the tension melts when he reaches for Alex and finds he's already there for him, the energy running warm underneath his skin. Sean pushes Alex's back firmly into the wall and crawls over to crowd him, ungainly but purposeful. His uniform falls from his lap onto the floor, forgotten.


End file.
